Necromancer
by toomanyt-shirts
Summary: Marie Clark is an American rescue hero with a quirk that is a value to both heroes and villains. After an accident she is forced to retire and is offered a job assisting Recovery Girl and teaching students. But, during the USJ attack, she is back in the game and has to save a life. See how her friendship with All might and romance with Eraserhead unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

The press is sometimes overwhelming to me. The cameras flash in my eyes and the voices of dozens of reporters all mush into one large murmur. I close my eyes for a second of peace. For a second, I can catch up with my thoughts. It is my choice in the end. No one will die if I leave, will they? Other heroes can take over my place. I glance to my side. Toshinori is there in his street clothes, my closest friend. He shoots me a thumbs up from the side of the stage and it means everything to me.

I limp onto the stage, and I see Toshi step forward, poised to run to me if I fall. I wave him off and he takes a step back. I had to do this myself. "Necromancer! Why did you call this press conference?!" There is a reporter in the very front, yelling above everyone else. I hadn't even made it to the podium. I do not begin until I can lean on the podium for support. Shouts grow louder as reporters try to ask their questions.

With a sigh, I begin. "My fellow Americans, I have called this press conference today to announce that I will be retiring by the end of the month." It hurt to say those words. I was going to be the hero with the early retirement. I couldn't handle the job. The only reason I would be mentioned in history would be because of my partner.

"As a result of my injuries, I have decided to retire as a pro hero, but am privileged to teach at the Japanese hero school, UA in their next school year. I will teach future generations to protect and save you just as I did. Thank you for your understanding. There will be no further questions." I quickly make my way off of the stage, tilting my wool hat to shield my eyes from the flashing lights. Toshinori and I quickly walked through the halls of the building and go out back to my truck.

"Get in." I patted the seat next to me with a sad smile. He doesn't say anything. He knows I need a minute, or I should need a minute. We had always planned to retire together, yet I just demonstrated myself as the weaker of the pair. Of course, the general public doesn't know the extent of his injuries. I do. Only I really know the major step I took further back into his shadow. Toshinori wouldn't notice. He would always see me as his equal, and I was so very thankful for that.

"We are going to be roommates again, Toshinori. Won't that be fun?" He nodded from the kitchen as he made some tea. I sat at my laptop and tried to find an apartment for the two of us near the high school. "Is there something wrong?" I knew there was. We have faced mortality too closely for being top heroes, and it is worrying. When Toshi got hurt, we knew he would pull through, but I was a lot closer and he wore the guilt in plain sight.

"I was just thinking that, because of my current state, I need to find a successor a lot faster than originally planned." Toshinori walked over to sit next to me on the couch. I stared. I never saw this coming and it made me question how close we actually were. He handed me a cup of tea and avoided my gaze.

"We are catching the flight tomorrow. All our stuff is being shipped there soon after. We will make it on time." He smiled and pulled me in for a hug. It was nice, I loved his hugs. They were warm and secure and safe. I never wanted him to let go. We would never have to face our imminent deaths and the changes that would lead up to them, as long as we were here.

"I mean that I am not at my best anymore. Neither of us are. We are like two old people sitting around. One for All isn't going to wait around for me anymore. If I die, I don't want you to bring me back. Just look out for the new holder."

"I don't make promises, Toshinori. I won't bring you back as long as you have a successor. Until then, don't screw yourself up too much." I smiled and patted his cheek. I could never lose him, but I knew one day I would have to. I hoped I would die before he did, so I wouldn't have to make the decision he wants me to.

This is the edited version of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

"Does this look too close to my hero costume? I couldn't figure out a way to hide my whips without wearing my coat." I picked out a pair of leggings, a purple crop top, my signature black wide-brimmed hat, and my black coat. My morbid fashion and hero suit very much reflected my name. "You look fine. Take your cane! You won't last long without it." Toshinori tried to hand me my cane, but I set it back down.

"I'm trying to build up the strength in my right leg. If I take it then I will be dependent on it."

"Marie, I know for a fact that that is not how it works." He opened the door for me and we walked down the stairs. He didn't argue it further. He knew he wouldn't win the argument.

"Okay, where is the nearest store?" We looked out into this unknown neighborhood. Everything looked so familiar and different at the same exact time. We started walking in a random direction and hoped for the best. None of the people we passed knew who we were and it felt amazing. No more questions or stares, but it was odd. We could just breathe and relax for once, or so I thought.

After leaving the store with sodas, Toshinori and I happened upon a villain running through the streets. Some guy on the street commented on how we used to not have to worry about randos with quirks and how you can't stop them, because of course, he did, but of course, Toshinori had to step in.

"Yes, there is. You know why? I am here." He morphed into his big muscular self and I pushed the bottom of my coat back to reveal my whips.

"And so is Necromancer!" I stepped forward and he smiled back at me, just like old times.

"We need to go through the sewers."

"That seems very unnecessary." As I was saying it, Toshinori was already climbing into the sewer.

"I hate you." I climbed in after him. Plopping down into the sewer I realized that the sewer was not as bad as I thought it would be. Yeah, it smelled terrible, but there was a small line of cement that we could walk on instead of going through the water. We chased the villain through the tunnels until it squeezed up through a grate.

"Now what? How are we supposed to get up there?" Toshinori quickly grabbed my hand and punched his way through the sewer grate. The grate made a thud as I hit the ground, and so did I, but as always All Might made his heroic entrance. I stood up as quickly as I could, but my leg was already giving me issues. That landing was not great. Months or physical therapy couldn't fix everything.

"Have no fear. You are safe. Now that I'm here that is."

I didn't need to see how the fight was to unfold. I knew who would win, so I plopped myself down on the side and popped a couple of painkillers. The ache went in sharp bursts from my ankle to my hip. I love being the weaker one. Wow, Marie, you are too damn depressing all the time.

I quickly turned my head as I heard the explosion of the villain. It would be a pain to clean up. At least I didn't have to do it. I worried for Toshi for a second, but he seemed all right. Oh shit! The kid!

"All Might! The kid!"

All Might caught the boy before he could hit the ground, but the kid was unconscious anyway. He brought the child to me.

"Is he going to be okay?" I opened his eyes, eyelid by eyelid, and felt his head for any bleeding. I was good for something. As a rescue hero, I automatically had more first aid and medical training than him.

"Yeah. He'll wake up in a bit." I laid the child on my lap, and set one hand on his chest to keep an eye on his breathing. I guess even after a big move and a retirement everything was back to normal. He beats up the bad guys and all I have to do is check on the civilians.

"Toshi look. That notebook. Sign it for him. If he goes through this traumatic experience, he might as well get something out of it." Toshi nodded and signed it with his flashy autograph.

"Do you want to sign it, Marie? He held it out to me but I only shook my head. "I'm a rescue hero. Not many kids know about me." He gave me a sad smile but put the book with the kid's bag. He then proceeded to clean up the villain while I was being a useless pro hero.

"Hey, I think we should wake him up and send him on his way before you. Y'know. You can jump away and I'll meet with you later."

"Thanks, Marie. I really appreciate it."

"Your welcome. Now help me up. You were right. I should have brought my cane." I moved the kid off of my lap and held my hand out for Toshinori to pull me up.

"How is it that I am older and have no stomach, but still have to help you up?" He yanked me up fast and I held onto to him for balance.

"I was weak from the start and you know it."

He said nothing, instead leaning down to wake the child. He gently patted his face and yelled, "Hey! Wake up! Hey," until the kid opened his eyes.

"Thought we lost you there!"

The kid? Teen? The student screamed and crawled away from us.

"All Might! I think we scared him!" Next headline in the news: All Might and Necromancer scare a teen to death, only for Necromancer to bring him back! Okay so that is a long headline, but still, it is kind of funny.

"Well looks like you are moving around all right! Sorry about that back there. We didn't mean to get you caught up in our justicing. Usually, I pay more attention to keeping bystanders safe. But it turns out this city's sewer system is pretty difficult to navigate!" Toshi let out his heroic laugh and I shook my head in disbelief. This kid is so confused and Toshi just went and sprung all that nonsense onto him. I shot the kid a sympathetic smile. After all these years, Toshinori is still awkward. It plays off well as confidence in his case though, you know, because he has roaring muscles and such.

"Anyway! You were a big help! Thank you! I have captured the evil-doer!" The student continued to stare at the two of us in shock? Awe? I don't know but I was concerned. Maybe he had a concussion, but I didn't bring my medical kit.

Finally, the kid started muttering. "Oh crap! I gotta get an autograph! I have a pen around here somewhere! Please sign my notebook! AH! Thank you so much! This will be an heirloom! A family treasure passed down to generations to come!"

This kid was wild. I thought he would give himself whiplash by the way he kept bowing to All Might. He definitely reminded me an of a younger version of myself. I was more toned down, of course, but I still own my original All Might wallet and use it regularly.

"Welp! I gotta get this guy down to the police so they can take care of 'im. Stay out of trouble. See ya around!"

"Wait. you are leaving already?" He stepped forward and I set myself into an offensive stance. I could see he was going to do something stupid.

"Pro heroes like the two of us are constantly fighting time as well as enemies. Necromancer will take you to the hospital to get checked out!"

"Yeah kid, he has to stay on patrol. I checked you out while you were passed out but I think you should get some further tests done." I cut in trying to make sure this would be over quickly. Superfans creeped me out a bit. They were too unpredictable.

"Now stand back! I'm taking off!"

I saw the kid move, but I couldn't stop him in time. My damn leg. Damn it. Damn it. I should have brought my cane or used the whip, but I didn't want to harm the kid further. My right leg shot in pain beneath me and I tumbled.

"Thank you for your continued support!" I looked up from my place on the ground to see that kid holding onto All Might with all of his strength.

"Shit."

This is the edited version of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

My right leg continued to pulse with sharp pains. I couldn't get up and I wouldn't be able to get home. I needed help but couldn't call an ambulance. It would be all over the news of how helpless Necromancer was now. Toshi and I were not at our best today. The kid is his problem for now. I whipped out my phone to call the only other person I knew in Japan, Principal Nezu.

"Hello, Marie! How are you? Are you settling in well?" He was always the happiest person. I couldn't fathom how he did it after all the terrible things that had happened to him over the years. "Um, I'm not doing too well right now. I am actually in a bit of a situation." I heard footsteps, so I scooted against the nearest wall, hissing in pain along the way.

"Can you ask if anybody is nearby to help? I don't want the press hearing about this."

"Oh yes! Just send me your location! I'll send it out to the teachers!"

"Thank you, Principal Nezu."

"It's no problem, Marie." He hung up and I texted him my location.

I was starting to panic. Usually, I had Toshinori with me when I couldn't move, but now I was an easy target with villains out to use my quirk. I kept my right leg stretched out in an attempt to stretch out my destroyed muscles while leaving my left hand on the whip at my left hip. Tipping my hat to hide my face, I watched for any sign of trouble.

Finally, a pair of boots settled in front of me. "Marie Clark?" I tipped my hat back to see his face. He was scruffy but still handsome.

"Who's asking?"

He stuck his hand out. "Shota Aizawa. Nezu sent out your location to the nearest pros."

"Oh thank, God." I grabbed his hand and pulled myself up. "I can't walk very well, so you are gonna have to be my human crutch." He pulled my right arm around his neck without a word, before settling his left hand on my waist to keep me up. I showed him my current address and we began to walk. He was quiet, but he wasn't cold. Stoic is the word I would decide on.

"So what brings you out here?" I hoped to break the silence, but if he decided to stay quiet, I would respect that.

"Well, I was walking home, and now I am here." That made me feel a little worse. He had just spent the day teaching obnoxious teens and here I am making his day longer. Maybe I should have looked of heroes on patrol.

"Yeah, that was kind of a dumb question."

"Mhmm" Thanks, man.

"You are Eraserhead right?"

"Mhmm. And you are Necromancer. You have one of the most powerful quirks in the world, yet only use it for good." I glanced up at him, surprised.

"You know a lot about me Eraserhead."

He didn't look at me. "It is hard not to know about the hero partnered with All Might."

"Hm." I stared straight on. "I wish being a hero wasn't all just press and flashiness. That's why I had to call for help. The press doesn't need to see a hero like this."

"If you wanted to hide from the press so badly, why didn't you pick an outfit further from your costume?"

"The same could be asked of you, Eraserhead."

Just as if it was on cue, a couple of kids came running at us. The local schools had just gotten out, and I really hadn't thought of that. On the other hand, I didn't plan to have my leg torn up in an accident.

"Eraserhead! Necromancer!"

"Oh well. So much for staying out of the press," Aizawa murmured. Suddenly, all the people around us turned to ask for an autograph.

I spoke up quickly. "Sorry guys! We are just cosplayers!" The kids still took pictures with us but the adults left disappointed. I kind of felt bad, but the intense burning pain in my leg outweighed the guilt.

"Quick thinking," Shota quipped.

"Well when you can bring people back to life or kill them with a single touch, you need to hide in plain sight."

We were silent for the most part of the walk. I wish he would have talked to me. I needed to keep my min of Toshinori and that kid. Would the kid find out? Was Toshinori okay? I hope he didn't exert himself too much.

What would have taken 20 minutes originally, took about 45 minutes because of our slow pace. Finally, we stumbled into the apartment. I let go of my hold on his shoulders and took a step to my left to grab my cane. My waist suddenly felt light and I realized I had already grown comfortable with his arm around my waist.

"Do you want some coffee?" It was the least I could do at the moment.

"I'm fine, thank you. Shouldn't you sit down or something?" He stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind him.

"I need to grab some ice and my cards." I limped into my room quickly, digging through boxes before finding my pro hero trading cards and a pen. I came back into the living room to see him leaning against the front door and watching me shuffle around.

"I know this is going to sound weird, but can you sign my Eraserhead trading card?" His eyebrow left eyebrow raised, but he slowly nodded and walked over to me. I am probably the weirdest pro he has ever met. You know what, second weirdest. This man is friends with Present Mic according to, well, Present Mic.

"They aren't for me. I send signed trading cards to kids I've saved. They love it a lot."

"I see." He signed the card and handed it back to me with a small smirk. I could barely see his eyes behind his hair, but I the smallest glance to me and I could tell he was amused. He turned to leave.

"Can I get your number?" As soon as it came out of my mouth I realized how it must have looked, but I wanted to appear confident, so I didn't attempt to elaborate. I stood up as straight as I could, holding on to the couch for support. Aizawa smiled slightly and left his card on the coffee table on the way out.

"It was nice meeting you! Thank you for your help!"

"You too."

And he left.

And I was alone.

And I didn't want to be alone.

Not like this.

The pain always seemed to be growing and I realize that the pain got worse when I was alone. So, I made myself a cup of coffee, popped a couple painkillers, and sat on the couch to ice my leg.

Worry struck my heart as I checked my phone. There was a major fight that Toshinori was a part of, but he wasn't home yet. Where could he possibly be? Is he passed out somewhere? I shot him a text. I got one so quickly back I knew he was in a rush somewhere.

" _ **I'm okay."**_

It was hours before Toshinori got home. He was exhausted and dirty.

"So, how was your day?" He collapsed onto the couch next to me, deflating into is everyday self.

"I found my successor." He rasped out.

"Really? Who is it?"

"That kid from today. His name is Izuku Midoriya."

"Are you sure?"

"Marie."

"Fine. Okay."

I was silent for a second before speaking again.

"I think I have a crush on one of our new colleagues?"

"I almost don't want to know, Marie."

This is the edited version of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

"You don't have to come with me, Marie." He handed me my cane and my sweater.

"I know, but I want to see what this kid is capable of, y'know? Do you think it is okay if I leave my whips here? Or should I bring them just in case?" I asked as I slipped into my sneakers. I put yoga pants on and a sports bra. No one would really see me so I didn't see my outfit as much of a problem. Toshinori was also wearing his athletic clothes, but didn't need an extra weapon, because well, he's All Might.

"Bring them just in case." I tied them both around my hips, before grabbing my keys.

"You have your cane? Your knee brace? Your insoles?"

"Yes on all three, mom. How is your side doing?"

"Fine." We stepped out of our apartment and started walking across town.

"Look at us. Two old people looking out for each other." I quipped, smacking him on the arm.

He chuckled. "Yeah."

"So what is on the agenda for this kid today?"

"Today he works on strengthening his weak body-"

"That sounds harsh." I laughed. Calling the young boy weak right off the bat was hilarious to me for some reason. He sounds like he is bullying the kid.

"Young Midoryia's body is not equipped to handle One for All just yet. Although, I don't doubt he will be able to handle it well in the future." He was looking off into the distance, possibly contemplating his decision. He was silent for a time before muttering, "take care of him, when I no longer can."

I just nodded, not wanting think of being without my best friend.

We finally arrived to Dagoba Municipal Beach Park to see the young man sitting and waiting for us on an old desk, writing in his little notebook. His eyes lit up when he saw us. A grin rivaling Toshinori's sat there upon the kid's face and I couldn't help but smile right along with him. He quickly jumped off the old desk and ran over to us.

"Necromancer!" I was surprised when he ran over to me first. "You didn't sign my notebook last time we met and I was really hoping you would sign it today." He flipped open to a page filled with nothing but information about me. My quirk, my weapons, my debut, where I was normally based. It was all there. It would actually have been a little creepy if I wasn't so flattered.

"Of course!" I quickly signed my hero name onto the page and handed it back to him. Toshi slapped me on the back and smiled down at me. "Thanks, kid."

We quickly jumped to his training.

I don't really know why I came to this. Now I was just bored and watching this poor boy suffer.

I sighed watching the kid struggle to pull the fridge and All Might. It was unfair, but they were trying to train him as fast as possible and there was no time to waste.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! It's pretty comfy up on this fridge, how are you doing down there?"

"Stop patronizing the boy, All Might." Midoryia reminded me of young me and I didn't want his self esteem to be broken so easily.

"People move these everyday, you know, And most of them don't even have any super strength."

The kid groaned and rolled over to look up at Toshinori.

"Well, yeah, but, there's and extra six-hundred pounds with you sitting on top of it."

"Nah, I've lost weight so I'm down to five-sixty these days, in this form at least."

"I could probably carry you in your other form," I quipped as I scrolled through phone for some sort of entertainment. Watching the kid was kind of pitiful, but I trust Toshi's judgement.

"Great. Much better. Why do you have me dragging across the beach, anyway?"

Toshi laughed and I shook my head. "Take a look at yourself. You're not ready for my power."

I let out an, "oof." on behalf of the kid.

The kid let out a small gasp and exclaimed, "But I thought you said that I was worthy!" He started screaming and having a small breakdown.

"I'm talking about your weak body."

"That doesn't make what you said any better, All Might." I called from my place on the ground.

He shot me a look and I held up my hands in defeat.

"My quirk, One for All, is a whole lot to handle. The combined physical abilities of everyone who's ever used it creates a hurricane of pure force. An unprepared body can't fully inherit it. Your arms and legs would shoot off if you tried to."

Izuku looked panicked. "Seriously?! Okay. So this whole trash thing is really some kind of hardcore gym workout… and you're my trainer."

"You got it! But, there's another reason, too. I did a little online research yesterday. Turns out this part of the beach used to be beautiful, but it's been a total mess for the last few years." Toshinori knocked a dent into the fridge, as a testament to his power.

"That's right. Because of the ocean currents, anything that is dropped in the water ends up here. People take advantage of that when they are illegally dumping their trash. Now, all the locals avoid this place."

"Heroes these days are all about showing off and capturing flashy villains." Toshi began to crush down the refrigerator like it was nothing. "Things were different before quirks. Service was what mattered. Back then, heroes were those who helped the community. Even if it was kinda boring."

He crushed the fridge. "You will restore the coastline for this entire section of the beach. That is the first step on your path young man. Towards being a hero."

The kid gasped. "Um, all this? But.. There's so much! That's impossible!"

I stood up and brushed off the sand that had found its way onto me. Maybe he had picked the wrong person as his successor.

"Young Midoriya. You want to go to UA, right?"

"Well yeah. Of course! You went there. So it must be the best school around, right?"

"It's a long shot. But still, I'm gonna shoot for the moon. UA."

"I mean I didn't go to UA and I turned out fine," I muttered. But still, maybe this kid will be fine. He is determined.

"You've got a lot of spirit, fanboy! But, as I've mentioned before, hero-ing isn't easy to do without a quirk. It's not fair, but that is the reality. And UA is the hardest hero course to get into. So that means…"

"That I have to prepare my body for your Quirk really fast! UA's exam is in ten months!"

"Not to worry kid! I've got you covered."

I sat and watched the two of them on the sideline, not really involved with the making of this young hero, but it was amazing to see what he was versus what he will be. I got to see this up close and I was thankful for that.

All Might explained the whole plan to the kid. I wouldn't even have been able to do that whole plan. The whole thing was incredibly intimidating.

Toshinori and I had ten months to figure out what we would even be doing at the school. I, unlike Toshi used to be a substitute teacher and could teach children if I needed to, but as an assistant to Recovery Girl, I really didn't need to.

Toshinori on the other hand, bought a multitude of teaching books in an effort to cram years of training into ten months. I knew he wouldn't be the best teacher, but his drive to turn kids into great heros would take him far.

While Toshinori was out with the kid early one morning, Principal Nezu called.

"Good morning, Marie! How are you this fine morning?" I was sitting in the living room of our apartment, getting ready to go out and get our groceries for the week, already dressed and ready to go.

"I'm fine, principal. What can I do for you?"

"Well our teacher that teaches English as a foreign language is looking for a guest speaker, so I was wondering if you wanted to come in and help out today? You seemed like the best option considering your experience and that english is your first language."

I looked around the apartment. We weren't in desperate need of anything, so I could hold off on doing groceries. I didn't really need the money, considering a majority of our income comes from All Might merchandise, but it seemed like good practice for getting back in the teaching game.

"Yeah, all right. Sure."

"Great! Be here as soon as you can!"

I looked down at my outfit. I didn't have a hero costume anymore and never bothered to get a new one, so this one would have to do.

I wore a loose white blouse, high waisted trousers, suspenders, a black panama hat, and my black victorian boots. Ever the goth fashionista, I added gold rings and my signature cross necklace.

I was a southern goth and I would forever dress like one in any occasion. I wrapped my whips around my waist, laying just above my hips. This made them easy to access and secure even without my old costume. Cane in hand, I began walking to UA.

This is the edited version of Chapter 4.


End file.
